


In Amber

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Handcuffs, Humor, Phanniemay, but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story written long ago for the phanniemay prompt 'handcuffs' on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Amber

 

“Danny?” Great. For once in their lives, couldn’t Sam be late? Just this once?

“I’m in the lab, I’ll be… up in a minute.”

“Okay… “ He heard her footsteps cross the kitchen. Danny wanted to curse his parent’s tendency to leave the door unlocked, but then he remembered Sam had known how to pick their lock since they were nine. “Can’t I just come down?”

“Um, no! No, hold on a sec, I’m… fighting… Skulker?” Way to go, that sure came out convincing, Danny thought sarcastically.

“Danny, I’m coming downstairs.” He heard her footsteps reach the top of the lab staircase.

“Damn it!” Danny looked around frantically, then dove at the nearest desk, going intangible to get through it.

At least, he tried to.

The Fenton Cuffs keeping his wrists behind his back didn’t phase with him, meaning they caught against the still very solid desk and jerked him to a stop.

Sam’s footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs. Danny froze and hoped really, really hard that Sam wouldn’t look in the right direction to see his cuffed hands sticking out of the desk. He couldn’t phase back through now, she’d see him immediately.

Muffled snickering told him he’d been caught anyway.

Strong hands grasped the handcuffs and hauled backwards, ending with Danny sprawled on the lab floor at Sam’s feet. He looked up at his best friend, who was trying her hardest not to crack up at his predicament.

“I can explain?” he tried weakly.

Sam crossed her arms, looking down at him. “Do tell.”

“… I said I can. I didn’t say I wanted to.”

She grinned and rocked backwards, watching as Danny tried and failed to scramble to his feet and making no move to help. “Suit yourself, but I’m not helping without full disclosure.”

Danny managed to get to his knees with the help of the lab table. “Who says I need help?”

Rolling her eyes, Sam reached out and shoved against one shoulder. Danny fell back to the floor with a yelp, cursing at her in Ghost.

“Nope,” Sam drawled. “Not helping you ‘til you fess up.”

“Fine!” He glared at her. “Tucker thought I should practice fighting with my hands bound, since I kind of… get caught a lot.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “And Tucker is where, exactly?”

“I don’t know! He locked the handcuffs, then took off laughing, and I haven’t seen him since!” Danny seethed.

It started as a few giggles escaping, but not long after that Sam was howling with laughter. “Okay, I cannot believe that worked. I have to congratulate him later.”

“Are you going to help or not!”

“Sure.” Sam leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. “Show me how well you fight with your hands behind your back, ghost boy.”

Danny gaped at her. “That’s not what we agreed to!”

“I said I’d help, Danny. I didn’t say _how_.”


End file.
